Lincoln gets adopted
by fidaca1
Summary: After the event of No Such Luck Lincoln life was getting worst until things changed for him
1. Chapter 1

_Lincoln is enjoying a bowl of Aw, Nuts cereal for breakfast and reading a comic book and think about how great the Justice League are until when his sisters come in._

"Hey, you guys! Don't forget my golf tournament's this afternoon." Lori said with a smile on her face.

_Lincoln ducks under the table._

''"You're all going to be there to support me, right?" Lori responed

_Her sisters all agree that they'll be there._

"And after that, you're all coming to my charity fashion show, right?" Leni asked them.

They all agree

"And after that, don't forget my grave-digging competition.'' Lucy stated.  
_They all say that they are. Lincoln crawls out from under the table and comes across Lily._  
"Inkin'!" Lily noted.

"Shh!" Lincoln told his baby sister.  
_He notices her bottle on the top of the fridge and puts her on Lana's skateboard; the board collides with the fridge and the bottle drops right into her hands letting her drink the contents from it. Lincoln escapes to the living room without his sisters seeing him and sighs with relief._  
**Lincoln **_clears throat; to the viewers _"I know what you're thinking. "_Lincoln, why are you trying to get out of your sisters' activities?_" Well, you don't know my life."  
"With ten sisters, my calendar's booked everyday with stuff. I'm supposed to go to rodeos, pageants, open mic nights...once in a while, a guy just needs some time to himself." I finished explaining  
_Suddenly, Lynn pops up in front of him._  
"Hey, Lincoln! You're coming to my softball game today, right?" Lynn asked him.  
"Dang it. Should've done a head count." I whispered then turned to Lynn."Actually, Lynn, I've got some important business to attend to. Like Ace Savvy VS the Card Shark." I _holds out comic._  
"Lame. My team has won our last six games, and you're the only member of this family who hasn't come out to support me." Lynn said with a serious look  
"That's because I was supporting six other sisters at _their_ things. Sorry, Lynn, I just can't do it today." I reminded her  
**Lynn **_holding her bat threateningly _"Sure you won't reconsider?" She gave him a evil smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lincoln acquiesces and is at the game with his family and Bobby in the bleachers. The mascot comes out onto the field and does a somersault but next to him is a man with _light blond hair cut at the bottom, deep brown skin, pale green eyes, high cheekbones, and a lean build. He possesses black, eel-like tattoos that run across his back and along his arms and glow a bright blue and with him is another guy taller and more muscular, roughly the same height and build as Batman. His hair had grown considerably longer and hangs past his ears then a beautiful girl with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Mascot cheered

"Well, it's a beautiful day at the park. Isn't it, Pep?" The announcer pointed it out

Pep looked unenthusiastic "Oh, sure it is."

Baseball Announcer explained "It's the bottom of the ninth with the Royal Woods Squirrels up 3-nothing. Could this be another shutout for star pitcher Lynn Loud?"

The crowd cheers for Lynn. Lynn waves to the people and her family and they all root for her. She then starts doing some things to prepare for her pitch. She lifts her leg, turns her cap, tosses some dirt over her shoulder, and pats her right cheek.

Baseball Announcer noted. "Loud is performing her signature good luck rituals."

Lynn doing a Cossack dance."Hutta-hut! Hutta-hut! Hutta-hut!"

Baseball Announcer then turned to him "Hey, Pep, you believe there's anything to these kinds of superstitions?"

Pep looks he does not care."I don't know."

Baseball Announcer points it out. "Well, here's the windup and the pitch."

Lynn winds up and pitches, but the opposing batter slams it out of the park.

Baseball Announcer laughed"Ooh! Looks like the softball gods did not love that Cossack dance."Soon enough, the Daisy Hill Daisies hit the ball each time, thus beating the Squirrels.

Baseball Announcer said while laughing. "Hated that Cossack dance."

The crowd boos and the mascot looks on with grief.

Luna yelled."DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, SIS!"

—

After the game, Lynn is looking down.

Lincoln walked up to her. "Hey, sis. I'm really sorry you lost." he apologized

Lynn yelps and hides behind a dumpster.

Lincoln widen his eye in shocked "Hey."

Lynn holding a rotten banana peel "Stay back! You're bad luck!" She then tosses the peel at Lincoln.

"What are you talking about?" Lincoln asked

"My team has been dominating all season, then the one time you show up, we lose!" Lynn explained giving him the angry look

Lincoln glared at her "That's ridiculous. I'm not bad luck."

"Yeah-huh, you are! Which is why I'm banning you from all future games. Now scram! I have to make things right with the softball gods." She does her Cossack dance again. "Hutta-hut! Hutta-hut! Hutta-hut!"

I was about to go to the van until I saw them again.

'' Rachel that was a good game you tired your best.'' The older girl said

Rachel smiled. ''Thanks Alexa i tired my best.''

Alexa put her hand on her younger sister shoulder. ''You know mom will be proud of you.''

Rachel sign. ''Yeah i guess so Alexa.''

''You know Rachel you can always moved to Star City and live with Oliver and his wife.'' The older boy said

Alexa turned to her boyfriend ''I agree with Dick on this.''

'' it's fine I like living with Auntie Elizabeth and Uncle Jesse.'' Rachel nodded.

I continue to hear there talk until I heard my dad I sighed as I get in the car and drove off home.


End file.
